


Sweat & Fury

by AriGolden



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Bisexual Character, Biting, Bondage, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Slavery, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGolden/pseuds/AriGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns is getting tired of he and Riddick's cat and mouse game so he devises a plan to bring it to an end. Nothing's ever been able to hold him so normally Riddick's able to play this game all day long, but it's different this time. What happens when the unescapable mercenary catches the uncatchable convict?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard B. Riddick awoke with a feeble stir. His mind was still hazy from Shazza's blow. He stretched stiff muscles and took inventory of his new situation. A shaded view of the room informed him that his goggles were still on. 'That's good,' he muses. 'I don't have to worry about getting out of this blind.' In his line of work his eyes were extremely useful, but sometimes they cost him more than they were worth, landing him in his predicament now because of their gaping weakness. The rope gave a noise. He already knew he was tied up, the steady pull on his arms and shoulder muscles gave it away. He looked up, a challenge since his head hurt more than that time he did 12 Corinthean tequila shots on Oda - 9. His wrist were bound with black safety rope, tied to a bar hanging out from the ceiling leaving him dangling in place with only the balls of his feet touching the ground. Riddick flexed his tightly coiled back, testing the confining rope with his weight.

'Solid.' That did him no good.

He turned his gaze to the room around him. He recognized that he was in one of the Hunter-Gratzner's ruined cargo hold sections. Unlike the others this one had held up pretty good in the crash, besides the crates that lay all askew. There were probably a good amount of supplies that could be found in here in-between all the useless clothing and other junk. He made mental note of that for future self preservation reference. If memory served Riddick right this particular hold was a little ways back from where the other survivors had set up camp. Probably to keep them all "safe" since they believed he was the one responsible for Zeke's death. 'Wrong place, the wrong time'' he supposed, for both of them.

A breeze fluttered through and the tingle of air lulling past his balls, and flicking at his nipples told him he was naked. What had happened to his clothes, and how long has he been hanging here? The throbbing in his head was starting to subside but the flurry of questions was slowing the ease down. This wasn't his first time in this kind situation, but it never got any more discerning than the last.

The wind settled down. His nostrils flared as the last currents eased by. He smelled sweat, the scent of man, and gun powder. Someone was nearby.

"Ahh I see you're awake Riddick," a voice announced from the side of him. He cocked his head. There stood his ever diligent bounty hunter, William J. Johns, leaning against the doorway, light silhouetting around him. "Johns," Riddick gave with a tight grin. "I was wondering who had me tied up so nice. Came to loosen these ropes so I can use the john?"

Johns smiled, the insult not lost on him. "Oh no Riddick I think where you're at is just fine. If you want I can bring you a bucket and you can practice your aim." He took a step forward into the hold, walking up to his prisoner, gun in hand, superimposed across his chest.

"If you wanna dance again Johns I won't be much of a partner like this," Riddick told his captor, flexing his wrist for emphasis.

"That's ok, I'm really just a two step man myself," Johns replied. He raked his eyes up Riddicks dangling body. No wonder the other man was able to stay on the run, he was in near perfect physical shape. Catching Riddick had definitely given him a challenge in more ways than one, but he had still managed it, twice now.

"You like what you see?" Riddick's voice carried its usual playful tone. It irked him, it was like a warning signal. It told him Riddick didn't think he'd be in this situation for too long. He shook his head in disbelief. 'Tied up and still at ease, ridiculous'. It was like the man was built from murder and nonchalance.

"Why'd you kill Zeke?" Johns asked, sidestepping the question. "Just a random schmuck milling around, doesn't seem your style."

John wasn't too far from him, with some effort Riddick leaned forward, face serious, "I didn't kill him."

"Oh, then what did?" the bounty hunter countered, blue eyes keeping level with black lenses.

Riddick leaned back and gave a chuckled breath, "I don't know, but whatever it was did a messy job." Personally he had no reason to kill the other passengers unless they were in his way and that hadn't been the case, yet.

"I don't know if I'm inclined to believe you." Johns turned around and placed his gun atop a nearby crate, and began to peel back the straps on his vest. It was slightly cooler in the cargo brig but the planets desert surface was causing clothing to become a restricting production of sweat. Luckily his cotton tunic underneath was thin like a second skin giving him some relief.

"Them's the breaks," Riddick offered back. He wasn't surprised if the other man believed him, even if he did it wouldn't increase his chances of getting out of this mess.

"So may I ask why I'm lacking my clothes. I know it's hot, and I appreciate the chance to cool down, but I feel like I'm on display here." Indeed Riddicks body was forming a glistening sheen of sweat.

"Ahh, we were gonna get to that." Johns turned around to face his fellow occupant with a thin smile, a dangerous gleam in his eye. He stepped closer. "You see Riddick, in the mercenary world you're like a beautiful bad dream. The trail of bodies you leave behind just piles higher and higher." The blonde reached out with both hands and starting from Riddick's pits began sliding his fingers down the Furyans body. "The list of governments you've pissed off just grows longer, and longer," the fingers stopped just above Riddicks groin and glided their way up his abdominals. Riddick's nostrils flared at the violation. "Your bounty just keeps growing bigger, and bigger," fingers splayed across the exposed chest, drawing through the sweat. Johns continued, "and on top of that, no prison in the galaxy can seem to hold you," fingers now traveling down the convicts back. "I'm no fresh gun at this but you've even given me a run for my money. I've got a perfect record to keep and you've already managed to get away from me more than a couple of times." His fingers wrapped up their journey as his hands cupped the Adonis-esq ass before him. He leaned forward, lips a breath away from Riddicks ear. "I thought to myself, a prize like you would be just too good to turn in right away, so I decided, I wanna feel what it's like to fuck the slipperiest pussy in the galaxy." The Furyan's stomach tightened at the words.

"Johns, I'm flattered," Riddick stated, fake smile showing porcelain teeth, "Didn't think you swing that way, but I'm not really looking for any lasting commitments right now. I'm not exactly boyfriend material." Riddick could smell the desire rolling off the other man. He had to figure out some way out of this fast.

"Ahh ever the joker." Johns tightened his grip on the mounds in his hands. "Pretty soon it's gonna be a steady stream of begs and moans pouring out of that arrogant mouth." He moved behind Riddick, hands gripping hips and pressed himself flush against the other man. "Don't think I forgot about our lil tango in Butcher Bay. Maybe I should give you a 'sweet spot' of your own." Johns slid his thumb across Riddick's lower back in the same area where Riddick had stabbed him with a knife, leaving him for dead. The scar he was left with was very noticeable and the remaining piece of the blade near his spine was the source of a near constant pain.

Riddick smiled as he remembered the incident well. He felt a well of satisfaction as he thought he was rid of Johns for good, but of course the man was so stubborn he couldn't even die right. "Still hung up on that huh? C'mon Johns in our line of work you know you can't get too caught up on things." He paused. Johns' grip on his hips had tightened and he was pushing up against him with light thrusts causing his hanging body to slightly sway. Riddick felt an obvious bulge pressing against between his ass. "You shouldn't keep guns in such dangerous places."

Johns chuckled as he pressed his face between Riddick's neck and shoulder, tasting the sweat on flesh, "But it's my favorite gun." He moved his hands and stepped back in front of his prey. "Now let's get started. Shall we?" He began digging around in his vest pockets for the items he had prepared for this. While he was occupied Riddick took a chance to observe the hunter before him. He scowled at the prominent bulge displayed in the man's pants. He didn't seem to be packing light. Riddick should know because he wasn't in that department either.

"Ahh here we go." Riddick snapped his head up to see John's going over some items in his hand. The mercenary walked around the hold placing down the other items his pockets had produced, for use in the future. "You know the best part about my job is that I get travel to so many different galaxies." He placed what Riddick could tell were mag locks on top of a container. "And in some you just come across the most interesting finds. So interesting that you just have to bring em along. You ever had that feeling Riddick?" He made his way back to the hanging man.

"I make it a habit to pack light," Riddick replied in a stern voice.

"What a shame." Johns' eyes held mock pity.

Suddenly his hand flashed out and injected the bald man with a cartridge of blue liquid just below his shoulder blade. Riddick let out an even hiss at the sudden pain. "What was that?" he growled out. "Think of it like a rabies shot. You're more animal than man after all. Gotta make sure I don't catch anything," was the answer he got. He felt a tingle as the fluids made his way through his body leaving behind a wake of coolness that was slowly replaced with a mild warmth. His heartbeat quickened, his senses felt almost disoriented. It was like he felt fine, but if he tried to focus he couldn't get ahold of himself. This might ruin his plan to kick the teeth out of Johns and snap his neck with his thighs. 'I fucking hate shots'.'

A small smile played across Johns lips as he watched the concoction take effect. "That, my law adverse friend is a special cocktail that they use to sterilize the sex slave whores on Tultutta. It can kill any disease known to man or otherwise," he grinned, "with some added effects. It also raises one's body temperature by about a degree or so, giving them a nice, caressing body warmth, causes certain glands on an individual to produce more, how should I say, lubrication? So that hole of yours well be more than willing to let me in." Johns was flipping some kind of black object back and forth between his fingers that Riddick was having trouble making out in between pants. "Also, and this is my personal favorite part, it amps up the sensitivity on all your pleasure nerve endings by about half a notch. It's meant to make even the most incompetent lovers to feel like they fuck like champs by turning their partners into babbling, ready to go sluts that'll moan at even the slightest tweak, so to them it also feels like being fucked by a champ. But, and I've got those who will second, I'm nowhere near that category," he stopped playing with the the object in his hands. "So for you it will feel like being fucked by a conquerer."

Even in his vulnerable state Riddick couldn't help but roll his eyes at the other man's pun on his nickname, 'William the Conquerer'. His gaze locked in on the object Johns was now holding up. It was black circular ring, with flashing green protrusion on the outside. 'A cock ring,' he recognized.

"Tultutta really is a special place. This little toy is what's gonna make you respond when I ask you 'who's my bitch?'. It's a special cock ring. While most cock rings are supposed to give you more firmness and hold you off from cumming this one does it's job really well. There will be no cumming with this beauty on. No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard I fuck you and smash every shred of coherent control out of your G-spot, nothings coming out." Johns kneeled down in front of him and gripping his cock and balls began to work the ring on as he continued his explanation.

"You see what this ring does is give out a little electric pulse, making a neuro-block so that the muscles that put in work when you ejaculate won't work, so all cum's gonna keep building up, but it can't go anywhere." The ring on, the blond merc stood, and gripped Riddick's whole member tightly in his hand with a hard tug, commanding Riddick's attention on him. "When you are about to cum it takes the charge from your firing synapses and turns all that energy that would be exploding out of your cock back on you, creating an electromagnetic field around your cock that shocks you, torturing you even more."

'Kinky son of a bitch.' Riddick thought as he processed the information. Things weren't looking good.

"I've got one more present for you," Johns said as held up two thin black clips, green lights flashing along their length similar to the ones on the ring that now rested against his pubes.

"Urgh!" Riddick grunted as his torturer clamped them onto his nipples. They were tight, and there was absolutely no give, pressing down against the light brown nubs. His nipples felt like they were being pressed with fire, but he wasn't too concerned. In his experience with clamps the pain went numb after a little while.

"These," Johns flicked his nipples, "are connected to that," he finished taping a finger to the top of Riddick's cock. "So when you get a shock there, you get one up there too." The eager merc began to undress, peeling off his vest as he prepared to start having his long awaited fun.

'Shocking nipples clamps too. Fucking great.' Looks like numbness wasn't really an option.

Johns was fully naked now, muscular body formed from rigorous workouts and capturing ruthless criminals exposed to the room. His thick nine inch cock bouncing in front of him as if it were a dowsing rod and Riddick was water. His low and golden pubic hair trailed down from his belly button almost like an invitation to his 'gun' that peaked out just past his foreskin, urging you to pull the hood back to see more. He stepped forward and began once again caressing his hands along Riddicks body. Exploring chiseled crevices, mapping out firm muscles, examining light pools of black hair. For the time it was all his and he couldn't wait to break it down until it was nothing but a pile of panting, masculine, need in his hands.

"Hey hey, don't make that face," Johns cooed as he softly stroked his thumb across Riddicks cheek. "Sure i'm gonna fuck you till that manhole is raw but I'm not into blood or anything like that. I'm no monster. Plus the shot, I'm gonna prepare you nice and good so that I go in smooth. Ok?" He went back to what he was doing, an assault of bites, licks and kisses along the man's shoulders and neck.

The smile and twisted look Johns gave him made Riddick's stomach turn. "How reassuring," was his flat reply.

Johns looked down between them. His escapee was still flaccid. Only a slight sign of arousal from the blood trapped from of the ring. No matter, he'd fix that soon and have the uncut member straining for release. He slid behind Riddick and made his way down to the two perfect hardened mounds. He pushed Riddick's legs apart for a better view. The waiting pucker sat there, drafted by ring of a few black hairs, and gaped at him, the serum making it wink open and close with need almost in time with Riddicks breaths.. His eyes lidded over with lust. "It's beautiful," he whispered out. Wetting the tip with his tongue Johns brushed the hole over with his finger. It responded by sucking in shyly, then pumping out with arrogance. He felt Riddick tense upon first contact. His own cock was now oozing a supply of precum, a thin string connecting him to the floor he crouched above. Johns leaned forward to get his first taste.

Curious tongue flicked out just as hole was winking open. His mouth was bathed in sweetness. Riddick's hole tasted amazing and he lapped eagerly get get some more. He could even taste the extra wetness the man's hole was producing from the drugs, helping him to get his fill.

Riddick stifled a gasp as Johns began debasing him from his hole. The proud ex pilot had tried his best not to make any sound as not to give his captor any satisfaction but his normally trained body was betraying him. Johns wasn't kidding about that extra notch. It felt like there was a three tongued dog working on him back there. He felt his body shift as Johns pulled him back by his hips to probe his tongue deeper in. A huff of air barked past Riddick's lungs. He felt totally helpless.

Johns leaned back on his feet and admired the soaked hole. His saliva providing enough lube he slide in one finger. "Ohh yea," he muttered at the warmth. Above him Riddick's body twisted in an feeble attempt to work the finger out. A second finger joined the first and he watch the darker man's body arch at the intrusion. "Are. We. Having. Fun. Yet?" he asked, emphasizing each word with a hard two fingered thrust. Digits worked in and out of the hole, stretching and manipulating its warm walls. Johns loved the sounds Riddick was making, strained and unwanted, trying to resist the effect his touch had. It turned him on even more. After removing his fingers he rimmed the unwilling ass even more. Satisfied he stood, cock in hand, "You ready for this?"

"Fuck you" Riddick threw behind him through gritted teeth. This was happening, and it was happening fast. Riddick could feel the other man's cock tapping and playing around his entrance.

"That's the spirit!" Johns gripped Riddick's hips, perfectly lined up his cock with the hole, glistening from his precum, and pushed his way in. A swollen, thick head paved the way as veiny throbbing shaft filled the space behind it. Lips attached to jugular and sucked for all their worth, bruising and marking territory. He held onto his catchers hips tight, leaving Riddick only able to twist and flex his upper body as he let loose an explosion of angry sounds and curses. Johns gave a sigh of joy has he buried himself to the golden hilt.

Riddick was waiting for the spots to clear from his eyes. The pain that shot through him was white hot. He felt Johns' body heat pressed against him and mentally he told himself how he couldn't wait to feel that heat drain out as he bled to death when Riddick got his revenge.

Legs tensed as hips pulled back and thrusted back in, pumping sex. The blonde let out an animal growl as his thrust began to find a steady rhythm. "It's like fucking warm silk. Your pussy feels amazing," he whispered into his victim's ear. He thrust and thrust into the waiting ass before him, watching as the hole swallowed like it was made just for him. The cargo hold was filled with the sound pants, and the slap of flesh on flesh. Riddick was trying to hold on, lips tight as he controlled himself from making too much noise, but Johns knew he was breaking, his over sensitive nerve endings tearing apart at his brain. One really deep thrust that left the head of his cock massaged by the warmth of the Furyans innermost muscles produced the smallest whimper past tight lips. Johns wanted to hear that sound of submission more, and louder. He pulled almost all the way out, too his foreskin, and fucked the man faster.

Riddick couldn't help it as he let out a needy sounding "Ahhhh!" The change of pace had caught him by surprise and overloaded him. Despite the still present pain behind it he felt a building wave of pleasure that he couldn't shake off, his body responding to things on its own. It was turning the assault on his ass into a type of good pain. His own cock was throbbing out in front him, bouncing freely from the poundings momentum. "Ooooh!" The sound slipped from him as the shaft of Johns thickness swiped at his prostate. The glancing blows were shooting straight to his dick. He knew that meant he would feel the effects of the ring soon.

Johns let out a breath at the pleasure he was feeling. The tightness and warmth guided him to keep plunging after it more, and more. He had left Riddick hanging the way he had, balls of feet touching the floor, to perk up his ass so it would look its best. It was a decision he was glad he had made. The sounds starting to escape from his captive made him smile, but he still wanted to hear more, needed him to cum so the ring would make him start begging. He pushed Riddick's upper body forward straining the rope at his wrist, and pulled out. Adjusting himself on his tiptoes so that his cock was slightly above Riddick's hole this time he rammed his way back in.

"ARGHOHHHHHAHHHHH!"

At this new angle the head of Johns' cock bounced straight off Riddick's g-spot on it's way in, harpooning the last of his efforts to hold back. The new plan of attack was too much and in between heavy panting, and deep moans Riddick could feel his own orgasm building from the intense stimulation.

"This pussy of yours is so fucking wet and tight. You like that bitch? Huh? HUH? Want daddy to give his bitch some more?" The mercenary watched as the muscular back ahead of him tensed and flexed almost in time with the rock of his hips. "I'm gonna fuck you until you're raw and oozing my cum." Sweat was pouring off them both as their body heat erased the coolness of the room.

Riddick was trying to hold off what he knew was coming, but nothing would work. Every time he tried to form thought of anger to kill his arousal a bolt of pleasure would shoot through his body ripping it to shreds. Trying to picture himself somewhere else and going in his mind only caused the pleasure to drag him right back to the present. 'Maybe talking will work better'.

"Making an awful lot of noise here Johns, what's to keep the other survivors from wandering there way over here to see what's going on? Think they'd look differently at their 'cop' then," Riddick forced out between pants.

Johns laughed and rammed into the ass harder, dragging hips back to meet each thrust. Riddick groaned. He knew the man was getting close to his edge.

"Oh I thought of that, don't worry. This hold is far away enough from the camp that no one can hear us, and I told them that you were an extremely dangerous man, and if any of them valued their lives to stay far away. No one's coming to save you sweetheart. This tight ass is all mine right now." Johns placed his lips onto Riddicks neck and bit down, sucking in the flesh. This added pleasure-pain pushed Riddick right into a stopped orgasm.

"OH MY GOD!" Riddick's deep voice barked out as he felt himself begin to cum, but it didn't happen. Riddick felt the all too familiar build up, and the point that should of been his release, but instead he was met with an enormous jolt that erupted around his dick.

"AHHHHHH. FUCK!" His whole body twisted against Johns and his bonds as the ring did its' work. The only way he could describe it was that it was like his dick was covered in a sheath of rough electricity that danced all over his cocks sweet spots and gave a sharp prick to all the others. Then the nipple clamps kicked in, delivering their share of the charge that was just a sharp series of jolts. Like he was being tased in the chest twice. It was a mix of euphoria and hell, no wonder it was a torture device. If his hands weren't bound Riddick would've slumped over from exhaustion. He could still feel his load sitting in his balls, waiting to be released. The pressure there was uncomfortable.

"We're not done yet."

Johns rutted into him with long, hard strokes. The pain was nearly gone now and this time around he felt even more want at the friction in his ass, something Riddick feared would happen.

"C'mon bitch, you can take some more." Johns was loving every heated moment of this. He

pushed in. He loved how the bronze cheeks in front of him had taken on a red flush from where buns met his hips. Hairs around the hole were soaked from Riddick's own wetness as his ass let him in.

The assassin thought he was going to go blind. Johns fucked him hard and slow like that for a good while, until another jolt ripped through his firm body overloading his senses. Everything was white. When his vision cleared he found himself bent over a crate. Taking advantage of his sensitive state Johns had cut him down from the bar on the ceiling and rebound his hands behind him, ass up and legs spread. Riddick processed this as he enjoyed the feel of the cool metal against his burning skin. He didn't feel the hands grip his shoulders.

"FUCK!" he cried out as Johns took him again, this time with short and fast strokes, tearing apart his hole at top speed. He could feel the wetness from his ass starting to drip down his balls. Part of him felt like a cheap and used whore, less because of what was happening to him, but more because of the part of him that he couldn't stop from enjoying some of it. It made him feel dirty because domination wasn't his thing, he was always the one who dominated, not the other way around, not like this.

The sound of rapid fire blows sparked in the air as both men poured with sweat. Johns lust drove him find the energy to pick up more speed. His cock pistoning in and out of Riddick's ass as nothing but a blur. Reaching around he grabbed Riddick's balls and gave a hard tug, bringing a yell out of the man. He threw his head back in satisfaction as his fucking once again drove the other man home. He was nearing his own orgasm, but he had always had excessive stamina and would hold off on his release it so that he could torture the other man some more. As he was coming down for his personal high Riddick's ass pushed back against his groin and writhed, the need obvious. Oh yes, he would definitely torture him some more.

From there John took Riddick three more times. Once on his back on top the crate, removing the rope completely and instead using the mag locks Johns had brought out earlier to keep his hands to the side of his head as Johns picked him up by his hips and pumped furiously into him. He got really aggressive then, leaving bite marks all over Riddick's neck and chest.

Another with Johns sitting on the crate and Riddick on top, suspended from the ceiling again, forcing him to ride Johns himself. Facing away, staring at the wall, Riddick was determined not to move as he slide down onto the large cock waiting for him, planning to deny the bastard what he wanted, but his body betrayed him. The drive for pleasure had grown too strong, and the ache of fullness in his bowels had his body wired. His hips started moving on their own, ass working Johns' thickness in and out of itself. Riddick didn't know what was worse, the rape, or the self rape he has just inflicted on himself.

Last, Johns took him standing as he had his legs wrapped around his waist, suspended in mid air. He didn't last very long for this one as Johns head curved perfectly into his g-spot with every pump. Now he was back with his feet on the floor again, Johns to his back, buried inside him. Not moving, just taunting him by twitching his sheathed cock inside his hole. His balls were heavy and swollen. He was on six loads now, the pressure nagging at his brain. Hardened criminal that he was Riddick was sure that if he had to hold a seventh, he might cry, the pressure too great.

"Are you ready to cum yet?" Johns asked with a small pump. Riddick only gave a grunt. Johns chuckled and reached around. "I think so," he said as he began removing the ring, "and I'll let you, if you answer me one simple question." The ring completely off and discarded on the floor Johns began his thrust. "Who's my bitch?" He picked up his pace.

At this point all control was lost now and Riddick couldn't hold back any of the moans and sighs the came out of his mouth, but he had heard Johns question and refused to answer, he would preserve some scrap of his dignity if it was the last thing he could do.

"Answer me Riddick! Who's my bitch? Who's pussy is this?" The force of Johns pounding had his toy's whole body jerking back and forth.

Riddick yelled as Johns twisted the clamps on his nipples.

"C'mon, say it, say it. Say how much you want me to fuck your hot ass!" Johns swiped hard at Riddicks dick with his palm. A sharp sound sliced through the air as it slapped against the convict's abs. He used his foot to push apart exhausted legs further, letting him go deeper into his prize. His own orgasm was drawing very close, his cock swelling with the need for release. "Oh, when I cum I'm gonna fill up your ass with my white goodness. Gonna coat the walls of that hole." His tongue laced Riddick's ear with saliva as he spoke through hot heedy breaths. "This cunt gonna be pumped so full of me you piece of shit." Johns tugged down hard on the bound nipples, drawing out another shout, then he slid one hand down between Riddick's thighs and started brutally working over that sweet spot located just below the balls. Fingers rubbed and jabbed at the flesh, driven by the increasing streams of 'ahhhohgodfuckohhhshit' coming from the bound man, telling him he was nearing release.

All the stimulation was pushing Riddick towards his relief, it would come at any moment now. His whole body felt like it was electricity and it was near impossible to think straight. The only thing he could really make out in his head was the building throbbing searing through his dick and the compounded pressure rising, his nuts ready to let it all go. He felt his piss slit tingle in anticipation, he was so close now.

Johns rough fast paced pounding grew erratic and wild and he struggled to hold on. The blonde needed to make sure he got what he wanted before he let himself go. Cock pistoning out of the perfect muscled ass he asked, "Answer me Riddick. Who's. My. Bitch?" The furious thrust that emphasized each word were enough to spearhead Riddick to his peak.

"Not. Me!" Riddick gasped out as his orgasm took hold of him. Thick white ropes exploded from his tip, spilling forth in front of him. His body writhed and tensed, pushing out all it could. He shouted out loud breaths of balls gave up all they had stored, six prolonged orgasms, plus the seventh Riddick was experiencing now. The milky white streamed poured out of his cock, till he was drained dry, nearly a whole minute had passed.

Johns couldn't hold himself back any longer. The warm throbbing of Riddick's ass during his orgasm ripped the cum right from him. He gave one last powerful rutt as he pressed himself tight against Riddick, bracing himself as he fired off his load. The hole stretched to accommodate the expansion of the wide cock as it let loose its torrent deep into the hot tunnel. Riddick could feel Johns cum, burning and thick as it coated his insides.

Riddick and Johns both stilled for a moment as they struggled to catch their breaths, bodies ragged from the intensity of the session. His own increased heat, plus Johns leaning against him, made Riddick very uncomfortable. Johns was the first to move, pulling himself out of the spent ass.

He looked down, hands playing with red cheeks, and admired his work. He chuckled to himself. "You always were such a stubborn one. Still don't want to just submit till the very end." He watched as cum started to slowly spill out of the now swollen hole.

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction?" was Riddick's exhausted reply.

"That's ok. The effects of that serum I gave you last about five days to a week," he slapped the olive toned ass. "So we've got plenty of time to make you act right." Johns walked around and gathered up his clothes from around the hold. Fully dressed, Johns gave Riddick a last glance, "I'll be back to clean you up in a little bit," and walked out into the desert sun.

Hanging there Riddick could feel the wetness near the top of his thigh as his hole oozed out Johns' cum. He hung his head down, trying not to really think about what had just occurred, only how to get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick reaches his climax in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes you grab a tissue ;)

Riddick had just managed to fall asleep. It had been about three hours since his captor had left him. Despite the vigorous work over he had received from Johns sleep hadn't come so easy. Johns had come back a few minutes after and cleaned him up as promised before leaving again. Left hanging, with the full weight of his body stretching him down was a peak point of discomfort. He didn't think he would really be able to fall asleep in this position until exhaustion had claimed him. He had probably only managed to be out for two minutes before the slam of the cargo holds door jolted him awake.

"Hey now, no rest for the wicked. Isn't that what they say?" Johns smirked at him from the entrance. Riddick remained silent and only answered with a glare. "Oh c'mon sweetheart don't give me that face." He placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder. "I thought we had a pretty good time there." Riddick's body was too tired to even tense at the touch.

"Seems you and I have opposing positions on the definition of a 'good time,' merc," Riddick said low, danger tinging the edge of his voice.

A smile wrinkled Johns' faced as he removed his hand. "Well Riddick, maybe one day soon we'll see eye to eye."

Fury welled up in the Furyan's chest at Johns words that he let loose by promptly spitting in the mercenary's eye.

"I see your eye all right."

Johns slowly wiped the salivia away, shaking the offending liquid onto the floor. Riddick's unwavering rebelliousness never ceased to amaze him. He chuckled to himself. Suddenly, cocking his right arm, his fist smashed into the side of Riddick's face. "Remind me to teach you some manners."

Riddick could taste the tinge of blood seeping into his mouth. He focused on it. It was familiar. The punch had only fazed him slightly. Probably wouldn't have at all if not for his current state. He tried to focus as much as he could to search for an opportunity to escape. He couldn't let Johns have the upper hand for too long, it wasn't in his nature.

"You know I was just coming to check and make sure you were comfortable(Riddick snorted) but I think I've got my second wind after our playtime earlier," Johns hot breath laced Riddick's ear as he pressed their bodies closer, "How about a nightcap?"

"Three suns, there's no night here Johns."

"It was a figurative term my friend," and with that Johns latched his teeth onto Riddick's neck, lips suctioning at hot flesh, drawing a guttural moan from his prey's throat. Happy to see his serum still in effect he increased his actions and grabbed at the growing manhood between his victim's legs.

Barely an ounce of energy left in his body he squirmed away from the other mans touch the best he could, but it was to no avail, Johns held him close and continued to drain the resistance out of him with his full lips. Riddick could feel unwanted arousal pooling in his groin and beginning to rise through his restrained being. Tired muscles whined as his whole body arched. Johns had taken to palming the swollen head of his dick. The sensation ripppled through him. He was relieved Johns had removed the ring when he cleaned him earlier, easing his torture.

Johns released his hold from his toys neck and admired his work. The spot he had been working on was staining a deep red and purple. He licked his lips. He loved seeing his mark there, on the man who had caused so much shame and embarrassment to his reputation. It made his dick throb. He wanted to see Riddick full of need and despair for his touch. Show the other man who had really won this game. Reaching up with one hand he grabbed hold of the black goggles blocking his goal from view and pulled them off. He was so close now. He looked into Riddick's eyes. There, he could see struggling need, but there was something else. Defiance. It still twinkled in those shining silver pools. 'No matter,' he thought. I'll just burn it out. Holding the other man's jaw firm he dove in teeth first drawing Riddick's bottom lip tight before letting go. A noise rose out of Riddicks' throat. Johns needed more, he moved to the other side of the bruised neck and went to his task.

Riddick felt like fire. The heat kept building and building and only Johns touch helped ease the burn. When Johns started sucking on the other side of his neck if felt so good he thought he was going to be sick from shame. His torturer began to tweak his taut nipples. He couldn't help it, small mewing noises escaped his lips. The inside of his thighs were wet from his own precum.

"AHHHH!" he cried out. Johns had bit the other side of his neck.

His mind could barely focus. It felt like there were hands everywhere, all at once. His nerves were all firing at full throttle. Deep in the back of his mind he growled. He wasn't made for this. No prison or merc had ever held him and Johns would not be his downfall. He needed a plan, but first he had to find a way to think with Johns torturing him like this.

"FUCK!" Johns had taken stroking his dick with both hands, sliding the large pole through his palms while biting his nipples at the same time. His own precum was providing the slick. The wave of pleasure pulsed through his body sapping his strength. Now Johns was scraping his teeth down his side, drawing out the sounds flowing out his throat.

John's kneeled in front of Riddick, hungry gazed focused solely on his throbbing prize. He flicked out his tongue taking in some of the oozing precum of the tip. The rebel nectar danced in his mouth, working him into a frenzy. Slowly his wet lips descended on the Riddick's begging head, easing more of the sweet juice out with his tongue as he worked his way down. Swollen flesh stretched out his throat. Riddick's hips jutted forward as he reached the base, massaging the cock's head firmly with the back of his throat.

Riddick was lost. It felt like Johns was trying to absorb him into his being through his mouth. Sweat was exuding off his skin now. His ears were filled with the slurping sounds of Johns blowing him to heaven. He felt hands slide up his ass, pull him deeper and forward. "AGHHH!" Johns was so focused. Suddenly Riddick had an idea, an escape! To finalize it he just needed to play on Johns hunger, which, judging from the finger playing around his hole, shouldn't be a problem. The finger pressed in and Riddick gave. He pushed his ass back and granted the finger past the solid mounds.

Johns purred a deep sound around his feast as the hot wetness wrapped his finger, squeezing. He began to stroke and play in its wonder, quickly adding another. He had reduced to Riddick to a stream of "Ohh"s and "AHH"s. Once he claimed a white hot load down his throat he would know that he had won. He increased his lips speed.

Riddick was alternating his hips between fucking himself on the two knuckle deep digits to his back and the warm abyss to his front. He made every sensual sound and threw out every dirty word he could think of to egg Johns on. The fingers stretching and working his cunt into a frenzy had him close to cumming but he had to finish this before then or else he wouldn't have the necessary strength. Behind he could feel that Johns was about to add a third finger. He had to time this right.

At the smallest sign of extra pressure near his entrance the Furyan captive thrust his hips forward, bottoming out in Johns throat. At the same brief moment the mercenary slipped a third finger into the heat. Riddick's hips jerked at the fullness and building on the momentum Riddick swung his legs forward, bringing his olive thighs around Johns head. Before the other man could respond Riddick flexed and twisted, hard muscles flexing like steel wire rods. He felt the blonde's throat tighten then relax around his dick as the man's neck snapped. Letting his legs down he kicked the body away, his dick slipping out with an eerie slurping sound. He hung for a minute.

His body was still on fire, a load waited to spew from his balls, and his hole was sore and ached with hunger. He wasn't in much of a rush though. He would need to devise a way to break free from this rope. He had escaped from worse. Johns had said the effects of his serum would plague him for about a week, he'd need to deal with that too. The last thing he needed was to have a moment of weakness and try to offer himself to one of the other survivors. For now he would enjoy his freedom. He almost pitied the corpse laying near his feet. He hadn't known that no one or nothing could tame Riddick.


End file.
